


亮仓 军纪

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 船





	亮仓 军纪

锦户一路跑着从操练场回到自己办公室时，收获了一路探究的或迷惑的目光。

原因很简单，谁都没有见过这个动不动让人跑一百圈操场的最可怖教官，如此火急火燎且焦躁的模样。

太阳的热烈让士兵的身上散发出可怖的体臭味，但并不影响他们聚在一起讨论这件事情。纵使大多是正经的讨论，但下流的猜测与淫秽的话语仍是层出不穷，时而还伴随爆发的大笑。

在教官面前他们战战兢兢，但看来丝毫不影响他们在背后恶劣的话语，甚至正因为锦户不同寻常的严苛，一些表面正派的人也吐出侮辱的词句。

终于一个几乎是确凿了的说法传了出来。

知道是谁来找锦户教官吗？身材魁梧的士兵却是语气做作，故作神秘地说。凑在他身边的一群人神情紧张，等着他往下讲。

是那个大仓将军的孙子！他爸爸还是商界知名的人士。啧啧，只怕是锦户都得服软讨好。

众人迅速交换过意味深长的目光，谁都想亲眼见见那个恶鬼吃瘪的样子。纵使不说，也有许多人肚子里长了一堆腐臭的想法……

锦户可以陪这少爷好好逛逛夜。总会……

要我看他干脆自己献身算了，现在好多公子哥都好着一口！

…………………………

锦户亮一推开门，就看到大仓忠义坐在他的红木椅子上，双脚交叠着靠在办公桌上头，手上还拿了碗冰淇淋，一会儿抿一口地好不惬意。

“大仓忠义！”锦户亮怒不可遏，拳头攥得简直能把手套给烧了。“来之前怎么连电话都没有！？”

“小亮！我等你好久啦！我只是把手机落在家了！正好也给你个惊喜！”

偏偏这个让他生气的主丝毫不觉，脸上绽放一个少年气满满的笑，高兴地站了起来想和自己久别重逢的男朋友来个拥抱。

可惜对方只是一把把他手上的冰淇淋夺走，看都不看地扔进一边的垃圾桶，然后狠狠地在年下恋人的屁股上拍了一下。

“哇呜！小亮还是这么恶劣……”

锦户觉得自己真是被气得没脾气了，努力无视对方投向自己的亮晶晶的目光。指控起来，“恶劣的难道不是你！？说！为什么要去厨房拍下一大把钞票让改善伙食？还说算在我头上？”

“因为确实很难吃嘛……”大仓毫不在意地吐了吐舌头，看到对方更黑了的脸色连忙开口补充，“我听他们都骂你太凶了，像个魔鬼，这不是……这不是帮小亮改善一下大众形象嘛……”

锦户无奈极了，但并不放过对方，“那你说劝佐藤这个负责书面工作的跳槽到你爸公司又是怎么回事，怎么想你们公司都不缺这类人吧。”

“因为和她聊天的时候，她说小亮其实很受欢迎……她也想过，和小亮谈恋爱什么的。我就……”

“我就一时生气想让她离开你！就这么说了！”大仓看对方的脸色就知道自己接下来绝对没好果子吃，赶忙撒娇地求原谅，“拜托！小亮原谅我吧……反正我说的那些也不算数！”

锦户看到大仓这幅这样倒也真的消了一些怒气，心中却产生一个恶劣的想法。他笑了笑不做任何回应。

“小亮……”

锦户不等人说完，用手指抵住对方嘴唇。凑近了，用手指来回描摹恋人那处的形状，享受着对方在自己身下轻轻地战栗。

“做错了事，就要受惩罚哦？”

等大仓反应过来时自己已经是浑身赤裸了。而自己的恋人坐在椅子里，一声军装整整齐齐，每颗纽扣都闪着金属色泽的光。锦户的脸上是一片淡漠，在这番场景下竟配合出禁欲的气质。

好羞耻……大仓觉得这份寂静令自己难以呼吸，更糟糕的事，他居然已经难耐地勃起了。

这一切都尽收锦户眼底，大仓可以感觉到对方在自己身上来回扫过的视线，这让他的身体更热，前液从阴茎上滴下且后穴也骚动着。他吞了吞口水，想要压制住自己对这场做爱的期待，可是失败了。

“……过来。”锦户终于用他那性感的低沉嗓音发声了，无论什么时候大仓都不能拒绝这样的语气，他缓缓走向锦户，身体披上一层诱人的粉红色，像个待人舔食的蛋糕。

“坐上来。”锦户接着命令。

可这一次大仓一动不动，不知道想些什么。他和锦户之前有过很多次的性爱解锁太多的姿势，但面对这前所未有的play，他还是有些不知道怎么应对。

锦户可不算有耐心的人，他冷哼一声，伸出手一把把面前的人拽了过来，让对方的双手不得不扶着锦户的肩膀。锦户双手环绕过对方的腰肢，轻轻抚摸过大仓的臀。这似乎像是在抚慰。但大仓紧接着就感受到一个东西抵在了自己的穴口，在锦户的动作下浅浅地在自己穴口抽插，光滑材质与微凉的触感给了他不小的刺激。锦户在用平时惩罚军人用的皮鞭进入他，这个认知让他轻轻地呜咽了一声。

“闭嘴。”锦户小声吼着，这瞬间吓住了恋人，他藏着怒气地说，“作为长官我最后命令你一次，坐上来。”

大仓瞬间被这句话冲击了大脑，四肢百骸都烧了起来，强烈地服从欲在他体内升起，他身体一震——然后缓缓地抬起双腿，分开着跪坐宽大的椅子上。

“是，长官。”大仓说完这句话后立马闭紧了眼。我一定是疯了，他想。

大仓在性事上很少如此百依百顺，纵使锦户掌握着主动权他也是不太乖巧。这让锦户有点愉快，挑起一个任谁见了都会心跳加速的笑。

但谁说恶魔的表面是能信任的呢？

“啪！”锦户的手掌在恋人圆实的屁股上留下响亮的声音。对方一时间被吓懵了，眼睛湿润润地看着锦户，被濡湿成粉红的嘴唇一张一合，“……长官。”

然后立马得到了锦户又一次的巴掌。“我说过了。”锦户看着对方，“不听话是要受惩罚的。”

于是接连不断的巴掌落在了大仓白润的屁股上，简直将其变成了水蜜桃色。大仓发出细微地呜咽声，锦户下手不轻，他的臀瓣暴露在空气中得到火烧一般的感觉。

“长官……不要这样……”

“闭嘴。还是说你想让我用鞭子？”

大仓只得闭嘴，虽然他嘴上拒绝但早已是眼神迷离，这样的惩罚在他脑内中交织出一片痛与爽的网，结结实实地罩住了他。耳边是一片“啪”的声响，被像对待小孩一样对待地惩罚，这一切竟让他感到身体内痒了起来，渴望着锦户每次手掌落下时两人肌肤的触碰。这太不正常了，他勉强的思索着，我像个受虐狂一样。虽然本身没有意识到，但他正不住夹紧了穴口又放开，像是在给自己解痒。

大仓低垂着头，可以清楚地看到自己的性器滴着各种体液，把锦户的裤子晕开一片深色。当然锦户也注意到了，他靠近恋人耳边，舔着嘴唇嘲讽:“这都能爽。真是个婊子。”

满意地感受到身上人的颤动，锦户大力地在对方屁股上留下最后一下惩罚。随后推了推大仓示意对方从自己身上下来。大仓招办，眼里有一汪水光，这小动物一般的样子让锦户好心情地轻呵出声并接着命令，“去床上。”大仓在原地踌躇了一会儿，看锦户没有继续命令后，几不可闻地说了声“是。”才转身走向一边的床。

锦户其实在性事上一向有些着急，他很少玩这么长的前戏，但这次他感受到了完全支配另一半的快感，这让他出奇地有耐心，也出奇地恶劣。

“乖孩子。”

他坐在床沿上，看着大仓屈起双腿，臀瓣因为之前的惩罚自然地分开露出已是一片粉嫩的穴口，微微张着似乎是在邀请。大仓修长的手指紧紧抓住床单，他等待着对方接下来的进入。可锦户的话让他出乎意料。

“自慰给我看。”

大仓下意识地就想拒绝，可他不慎对上了恋人的目光。明明是一句命令可锦户脸上因为携着情欲而成了渴求的模样，深邃的双眼和微耷的眉让大仓把拒绝的话咽了下去。

啊啊，小亮的表情真棒……

大仓动作起了来,他套弄起自己早已硬得发疼的阴茎，不忘揉了揉自己的囊袋，液体让他的指尖闪着淫秽地水光。另一只手攀上胸前立起的红点自觉地用指甲轻轻地扣动。

其实大仓很享受这种诱惑自己恋人的感觉，用自己年轻的身体打开这个一本正经的军官肉食欲的一面——那是任何赞叹着锦户的外表想要靠近锦户的姑娘看不到的。

只有我能打开这个军官的欲望，迷离间大仓有些得意地想。

“唔……嗯……”大仓喘息着，双眼色情地勾向锦户，手上的动作更快了。权衡下他放弃自己胸前的两点，转而向下，慢慢探入自己的后穴。“啊……小亮……”他慢慢地增加在后穴里的手指，模仿性交的动作抽插着。“唔……好舒服。”

不够……虽然爽了但大仓觉得欲望远没有被满足……想要更多，更大的……

“想要小亮……”他在手指顶到最瘙痒的那一点时终于忍不住哭叫出声，“长官，求你给我……”

美人如此哀求，他下身的体液甚至都顺着光洁的大腿留了下来，好一番春光。

这都还能忍就不是人了，锦户在心里怒吼。用解开皮扣的声音回应了大仓的期许。粗大的阴茎下一秒就填满了对方，一时间两人都发出了满足的叹息。这场漫长的前戏让锦户等待太久也让他的阴茎变得沉甸甸的，几乎不做任何等待，他丝毫不留余地地操弄起身下的人。

“呜……啊……”刚才射精带来的舒解唤回了大仓更多的清醒，对方除了裤带外是一生整齐的军装而自己一丝不挂，这让他羞耻起来。用一只手臂遮住自己的双眼自欺欺人。

这些行为尽收锦户眼底，他把对乳尖的舔弄改为一下啃咬，直起腰拿过一旁的腰带把大仓的双手三下五除二地绑在了床头的金属栏杆上。

“装什么装，你这身子都骚透了。”他用手下流地摸过大仓的大腿根。

“啊……”锦户感受到对方烫人的内壁瞬间绞紧了一下让他险些泄了出来。往上看去大仓的脸上又红了一分，琥珀色的眼里一片水光，配上乖巧的刘海显出一份清纯。

锦户喜欢大仓可怜兮兮的样子，作为军官他支配欲几乎是恐怖的，对于大仓这份情感便被放得更大。

想要更加欺负他。

“我才不……”下一秒大仓的申辩就被锦户的双指堵住了，它们甚至不够似的轻轻扣动玩弄大仓的小舌让对方不得不向后仰头，津液划出一道情色的轨迹。

锦户因为刚才差点失了精关而有些恼怒，干脆少见地抛弃了一切章法，他现在只是大开大合地操着大仓仿佛要把对方操进床垫里，每下动作都撞在最瘙痒的那点上让对方爽得发出连连哀叫。

锦户只觉得对方的里面太舒服了，虽没用润滑剂但对方手指的扩张让内壁操起来又顺畅又紧实，让自己的阴茎在包裹上又涨大一分。虽然才玩了一会儿有点可惜，但他还收收回双指，掐着对方的腰进入地更加用力。

“不要了！小亮……慢、慢点……要坏掉了……”

“叫长官。”

“长、长官……您太用力……”然而这样的尊称只是让锦户更用力地往里顶下去。

“唔……啊……”大仓的叫声一时间比猫还娇媚，双脚几乎完全挂在了锦户身上，双手因为被绑住而留下一片红痕，身体无法动弹地只能任由锦户摆布。没过一会儿便低叫一声又射了出来，白浊甚至喷溅到了锦户的腹肌上。

锦户凑过去奖励式得亲了亲大仓的额头，舔去他脸上的泪痕，像是担心对方身体受不了而放缓了抽插的动作。这突如其来的温柔让大仓变得不知所措，用相当可爱的上目线投去有些疑问的眼神。事实上纵使再三拒绝，但锦户总是充满侵略且蛮不讲理的性爱中他确实能获得想要的快感。锦户现在的行为实在太少见了。

很快他就明白自己错得有多彻底了。

锦户看似温柔地抚摸过大仓的刘海，脸上是沉醉的表情缓缓地说:“tacchon现在看上去好可爱，像个被欺凌的女高一样呢。”

“什……！”他的话才到一半就被摁住了，因为锦户一手压住了他的脖子让他不得不像只引颈待戮的天鹅般向后仰去，漂亮的下颚线条毕露。不过锦户似乎没有让他濒临窒息的想法，只是欣赏了一会儿就松开了。

“让我想更加欺负你……”锦户的语气变得有些恶狠狠的，动作又恢复成之前的剧烈。“tacchon这么下流，干脆给我做随行好军妓不好？”

“每晚我们都在军帐里这样结合……”锦户甚至是真的在想象那样的场景了为之露出一个沉醉的笑容，“那些该死的士兵偷听……谁都想要你，碰你，听你的叫声。”

大仓的胸上下起伏着，一时间说不上话。不知是为这些话感到无边的羞耻还是因为剧烈的顶弄产生的灭顶快感——大概两者都有。

阴暗又爬回锦户的脸上，几乎是咬着牙在说话:“我当然不会让他们碰你一根手指头，甚至见你一面都休想……”

锦户从乳尖一路向上亲吻，喉结，下巴，嘴唇，鼻尖，双眼……每个地方他都迷恋着，想要揉碎了吞下不让任何人看见，如此这样才能满足他可怜的占有欲。

“我才不是因为你做的那些事生气。”

“……别再来了。我一想到那些低俗的家伙会这样看你就觉得不能忍受。”锦户放缓了声音，像个小孩一样把头稍稍埋进大仓的颈窝。

按照你这想法，我干脆连公司都别去被你锁在家里……大仓在迷糊之中想，笨蛋……。他不知道怎么去安慰对方，只是下意识地说了出来。

“长官，我是你一个人的……”

锦户低吼着当即射了出来，微凉的精液灌满大仓的甬道让他也猝不及防地泄了一次。他们目光相交，锦户漂亮的双眸间满含爱意与光，俊朗的面庞盯着恋人，发型因为汗水而从大背头变出了乖巧的刘海这让他像个帅气的学长。两个低喘着气互相望着，大仓以为要沿着气氛说些浪漫情话，但他不该对这个军官有太多期待的。

锦户把绑着对方的皮带解开，温柔地亲了亲勒出的红痕，把大仓抱起来做到自己的身上。

“……tacchon，再来一次。”

“诶！？……不……就算你这么看我……”

“来吧……我想要你。”

“不！……别突然顶起来啊？！”

刚才就不该哄他的……大仓忠义在卷入又一轮性爱前如此哀鸣着。但很快这些他都没力气去思索了。

军中纪律严明，要好好听从长官的话呢。


End file.
